


[OW/源藏]寒明

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: “寒明”意为寒去春来（感谢春政·芥川君第一可爱老师供题）





	[OW/源藏]寒明

源氏开始觉得奇怪是在某次共同的任务后。  
那次他们在玻利维亚调查一起毒品交易，结果走漏了风声，目标放出假情报，将所有人引到了离市区50公里外的一座废弃仓库，本以为能抓到现行，结果源氏一把撞开门后才发现那地方人去楼空，剧烈的臭鱼味隔着面罩都差点把他掀了个跟头。  
浪费了两个半小时，当地警员们脸色自然也好不到哪里去，个个不出声地咒骂着守望先锋。向铁青着脸的警察局局长道歉，拖着疲惫的身躯回到安全屋，整理现时的情况向温斯顿报告，猩猩科学家表情凝重，一句“等我之后联络你们”后就匆匆关闭了通讯。源氏沮丧地拉下面罩，躺倒在安全屋脏兮兮的枕头上，感觉后脑被机械覆盖的部分一跳一跳地生疼。  
他的兄长一直本来抱着手臂倚在门边，这时突然站直身子，朝他走了过来：“……吗。”  
“你说什么，哥哥？”发干的舌头在上下颚间弹跳，源氏失败的苦涩仍残留在脑海中。  
“我说，想做吗？”  
表情中没有丝毫的不自然，半藏在弟弟震惊的目光中坐到了床边，腰带已经解得松散，衣襟从身上滑落，露出大片带着刺青的肌肤。

介于不知何时会到来的第二次通讯，所谓的“做”也不过是带着性意味的粘膜接触。兄长抬起眼说了句“别管我”，熟练地掀开他腿间的装甲，温热的呼吸喷在鼠蹊处，那处是布满了源氏周身，金属和血肉咬合的部位之一。  
怎么可能……不管你啊，尤其是你还在做这种事情的时候。机甲下的脊背猛地僵直了，半藏像是察觉了什么，右手覆上弟弟的小腹，将他推倒在床上。源氏倒吸了口气，手指揪紧了床单，绷紧了颈部的肌肉，一点点消解着腿间制造出的感觉，直到呼吸缓缓平复，手指关节再度一节节松开来。  
性器被挤压的快感如同炽热的硬块，融化成浆，汇入血液，流向四肢百骸，连舌尖都泛着火热的甜味。半藏为他口交的时候并不执着于榨取精液或是作出欲拒还迎的撩拨姿态，他只是吞进去，用柔软的唇舌碾过弟弟阴茎的每一个部位，寻找对方放松和绷紧的节奏，顶端则交给了红润的上下唇和舌尖——波浪起伏的潮水冲刷着机械覆盖的身躯，源氏的焦躁慢慢平息，取而代之涌上心尖的是舒缓黏密的感情，滚烫的白浊将脆弱的输精管挤得满满当当、不住跳动，随着源氏骤然加急的喘息，所有挤迫下身的压力喷薄而出，被迎接到另一端狭窄的暖滑空间中去。  
高潮带来的模糊视野渐渐消失。源氏无意识地将双手插入兄弟发间，轻轻抚摸发根，不出意外触到了几分湿意。不应期的清醒间他低下头，看到兄长正在打扫腿根处的狼藉，吻去各处的精痕时鼻尖碰到了弟弟的东西，于是他用手拨开，仰起头，眼里仍是一片清明：“你感觉好些了吗？”  
“……呃啊，哥，你真是……”  
在弟弟由于一片混乱而宕机的间隔，让那东西再度没入口中，用刻意制造出的断断续续的吸吮，卷走身体里的残余的欲望和疲惫。  
恐怕兄长自己给自己解决的时候，也没有这么用心过吧。嘴角忍不住扯出些许无奈的弧度，当天夜里源氏搂抱着兄长的腰，像人类一样沉睡，用人造的感官重新确认对方身体的柔韧和温暖，那些压在自己肩头的沉重和负担，像缠绕在鼻端的那缕若有若无的酒香一般，慢慢消失不见了。  
后半夜温斯顿的联络传来，两人立即按照他的指示离开安全屋继续任务，在此之后对这夜的一切一直缄口不言，仿佛那些缠绵和慰藉都不复存在。他的兄长眉峰永远蹙如训练场外亘古不化的冰山棱角，眉目下深凝着几分傲慢、几分戾气，和更多不明来由的悲苦，有时源氏的脑中会不经意间掠过这样的念头，那样缱绻如晚春暖风的哥哥，究竟何时才能再次得见呢？

就在源氏快要将那些事情淡忘的时候，一支黑爪的小分队突袭了守望先锋亚洲某分部，没能得到他们想要的情报，正欲撤退时却撞上了在当地执行任务的机械忍者。不愿缠斗的敌人用密集的火力逼退了源氏，如瀑布般倾泻的子弹撕开了他仍为血肉的一部分，仿生的肺部也受到了损伤。  
在守望先锋成立以来，甚至在智械技术出现以来，从未有人的肉体如岛田源氏般与机械融合到这个地步。针对这般复杂的伤势齐格勒和温斯顿不愿采取过于冒进的治疗手段，他们坚持要源氏多休息一会，希望他残存的人类部位能够继续发挥作用，愈合一部分损伤，换句话说，比起机甲方面的稳定、准确而冰冷的修缮来，源氏更需要的是属于“人类”的静养——于是机械忍者就只好躺在病房里，盯着窗外栏杆上半枯不枯的常春藤，别扭地伸出还能活动的左手，去拿床头切成兔子状的苹果。  
他当然知道苹果是谁送的，也知道是谁为他挑选自己喜欢的脆爽口感。天色慢慢暗了下来，病房里没有病友，他只能品尝着舌底微微酸涩的果味，听着周围一点点陷入宁静，绿色指示灯闪烁着，闪烁着，在闪烁的间隙逐渐暗下去，就在他即将陷入休眠状态时，听觉处理器猛地捕捉到一道波动，有人无声推开房门，走了进来。  
察觉到是那个再也熟悉不过的脚步声，源氏松了口气，继续闭上眼，想装作没有听到。来人步子有些滞窒，在他床边坐下，没戴上视觉处理器的源氏只能模模糊糊地认出暗色的影子，半长的头发解下来了披在肩上，看不到多年后显得有些毛躁的银白鬓发，待他认清了那面部的轮廓后，差点吃惊地叫出声来，却又回响起另一个不容置疑的事实。  
“兄——”  
——死去的人是我，不是半藏，来访的并不是停留在过去时光的鬼魂。  
来人被他的脱口而出吓了一跳，呆滞了半秒，做出的第一件事居然是上前几步，伸手一把捂住弟弟的眼睛。在此之前源氏已经捕捉到了那人清晰的面容，那不是多年后的落魄中年男子，而是在那个樱花飘落的城垣下，永远围裹在和服与刀光剑影中的岛田少主人。  
有着冷峻眼神的青年人低下头来，沾上源氏唇角的部位像樱花瓣一般柔软。源氏费力地抬起左手想要拂去眼上的桎梏，却被对方一次一次地避开了，他仍旧固执地不让源氏看自己的脸，一边抚摸，亲吻，接触，吻过源氏每一寸露出或者未露出的肉体，再解开衣带，翻身上了病床。  
“哥哥？”  
“……我在。”过了好久才发出的短促回应，虚音调让病中的忍者恍惚了好一会儿，几乎闻到了那熟悉的花香气，听到了雨水敲打在木质屋檐上的声音。他定了定神，继续问道：“为什么不让我看你？哥？”  
仍旧是犹豫了许久之后，才传来断断续续的回答：“我一时冲动，变成这副模样来见你，进门的时候才想起来，你大概不想见到凶手的……”  
“——不，我想见你，哥哥。”  
我想见你，我想见你，我当然想见你。我想见到年轻的你，年老的你，脸上满是喜怒哀乐而非一成不变的你，我想见到当年你被我逗得无可奈何终于笑出声来的样子，我想见到我们第一次做的时候你那让人心痒欲狂的羞涩表情，我想见到你削了竹蜻蜓和我一起玩，那时候我俩脸上还挂着鼻涕，脚上满是泥巴，在河堤上奔跑着，追着竹蜻蜓直跑到夕阳的另一头。  
你不想让我见到你的话，为什么要这个时候来找我呢？  
在黑暗中解开了那人本来就松散的下裳，伸入他的腿间，不出所料已经做过了润滑。左手手指插入进去开拓的时候，半藏像是咬住了嘴唇一样发出难耐的闷哼声，一只手撑住身体不让自己压在源氏身上，一只手将两人性器握在一处揉搓。这样直接的刺激让两人都失了分寸，病房里的喘息一声急过一声，直到年轻的兄长终于急不可耐地沉下身体，将身下人勃起的那部分纳入体内，立刻小幅地摆起腰胯来，让弟弟一点点挤入了销魂的深处，润滑液将臀缝股间都淋得透湿。  
捂住自己眼睛的手掌渗出汗来。源氏有一下没一下地向上顶着，一边缓慢却坚定地拨开哥哥的手，拨到唇边轻轻吻着。那张的脸终于再次映入他的瞳中，生杀予夺的冷漠神色不见了，只有交合时染出的鲜艳欲滴的诱人光彩，兄长嘴唇被急促的呼吸染成任人采撷的色泽，乳尖微微颤抖着，即便是变成了这副不堪忍受的姿态，他仍在一次次裹紧弟弟送入的硬挺，用万般的柔软和缠绵满足他的欲求，延缓他的攻势。  
那具美丽的身体仍为他陷入情欲，在与他的交合中癫狂。呻吟时的声线比平常的半藏要更高，被情欲浸染时仿佛落满花筏的清澈河流，让他魂牵梦萦，不可自拔，拼命想在其中寻找自己的倒影。  
如梦似幻的一夜过去了。半藏大概也觉得自己做过了头，天没亮便消失得无影无踪，只留下安吉拉查房时在墙角发现的、沾满了不明污渍的一团床单，和带着无限神往的神色凝视远方的某个半机械伤号，嘴角还挂着谜样的微笑和半条口水印儿。

不知为何，这样的日子居然就一直持续了下去。常日里他的哥哥还是那个冷静自持的弓箭手，以交织的火力为他们提供可靠的掩护——却在私下里，其他人看不到的时候进行这样隐秘而热情的突袭，最出格的一次是在国王大道的暗巷中，兄长坐在墙边堆积的废旧纸箱上张开大腿，小腿上的金属外骨骼却紧紧贴着自己的腰，随着律动的节奏前后摇摆。  
没有前兆，没有规律，虽然从次数上看算不上纵欲无度，可是也……算了，随他喜欢吧，源氏略带着些不安想道，自己的心情就像当年在粗点心店抽奖的那个孩子，只要一跟哥哥单独相处，就开始期待不知何时会降临在自己头顶的大奖，直到这一年夏日的到来。  
当不需要再铭记所谓“忌日”的时候，取而代之被留念的自然是生日。安娜的礼物是强化合剂6支套装，麦克雷送了一件奇怪的毛衣（绿色的底色上布满了像素风的OW成员们），蛋糕是莫里森和哈娜合力烤的，带着一股烤肉香料和泡泡糖混合的奇怪风味。  
等被塞了满肚子的蛋糕、培根和椒盐扭饼，源氏特意没有喝酒，神思清明地回到了卧室——他知道有人会在那里等他。  
而那人自然也没有辜负他的期待。6月处的直布罗陀并不炎热，备下的酒温度刚好，一碟柿种，一碟拜托食堂备好的炸鸡块，再配上万里无云夜空中洒满整个海湾的月色，这只是兄弟间彻夜相守、把酒长谈的开始。  
在生日里提出的愿望比较容易被满足，所以他抓住这一年仅有一次的机会，提出了心中的疑问——彼时第一轮的欢爱已经结束，不知是酒还是别的东西带来的效果，两人都处在微醺中，源氏舒舒服服地靠在哥哥肩头，回味着刚才激情的余韵。听到这句话后半藏的瞳孔由于惊讶而睁大了，与那日第一次见到金属面罩下的源氏时毫无二致。  
“我……我并没有想过理由，源氏。父亲曾说过‘若是想到便跨步前行，不要留下任何遗憾’，我只是在践行这句话而已。”  
“哈哈，要是父亲知道你引用他的话对亲弟弟做这种事，在地下也会大发脾气吧？”  
“……我可是做过更过分的事情，”慵懒的语调中带出了一丝自暴自弃，月色下左臂的青龙纹样流泻出异样的光华：“再说你不也挺享受的吗。”话还没说完，半藏刚恢复正常的面色上又再度浮起一层困窘，原来弟弟借着酒劲一翻身压住了他的躯体，身下蠢蠢欲动，急切地想要开始第二轮的样子。  
他叹了一口气，伸手环上弟弟的脖颈。

兄长。  
源氏。  
或许有一天我们所走的道路会分成岔路，背道而驰，甚至就在脚下戛然而止。所以当下我所能做的一切便是紧握住你的手，回应你的怀抱，像是冒险者渴求水源般汲取你发出的所有声音。  
这是我意欲所为之事，也是我应当所为之事，更是已经在做的事情。无论我接下来的步伐持续到何时，会通往何方，在今后的人生里我如果能回忆起这段日子，也绝不会感受到一丝一毫的悔恨吧。  
伴随着激烈的律动，金属和血肉，坚硬和柔软的手指紧扣在一处。他们在月面投下的阴影里相拥亲吻，指尖接触，仿佛枝头的一枚粉红色花瓣落在鼻尖，仿佛一滴水从鹿威上滑下融入清凉的夜色，仿佛冰棱下凝结的一滴眼泪，击碎了无数片透明如玻璃的六角形雪花。

END.


End file.
